Winx Club (Season 1 Remake)
by HynotisisAnime Reader
Summary: What about if the Trix were NOT witches. They were fairies saving the magical dimension from the most evil witch trio - Bloom, Flora and Musa? What if they, along with Tecna, Stella and Aisha, became the Winx Club? (First Fan-Fic. Includes Terminology and Characters from the anime 'Symphogear'. But it's NOT a crossover. I think. Read first chapter for info.) Rated T for safety.
1. INFORMATION ABOUT THE STORY

**INFORMATION ABOUT THE STORY:**

 **1\. THE TRIX ARE NOT WITCHES. THEY ARE INFACT FARIES. BUT I WILL BE KEEPING HALF OF THE FARIES FROM WINX CLUB TO MAKE THE FULL GROUP. HOWEVER, HALF OF THE FARIES FROM WINX CLUB WILL BECOME THEIR ENEMIES.**

 **2\. I WILL BE PUTTING SOME TERMINOLOGY AND CHARACTERS FROM THE ANIME 'SYMPHOGEAR' SO YOU CAN PROBABLY SAY THAT THIS IS TECHNICALLY A CROSSOVER (I DON'T KNOW). IN FACT, THE FIRST USE OF THE TERMINOLOGY IS MENTIONED IN CHAPTER 1**

 **3\. THIS IS BASICALLY A REMAKE OF SEASON 1, SO THIS WILL FINISH FROM THERE. HOWEVER, IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A SEASON 2, 3 E.C.T, THEN GIVE ME A REVIEW TELLING ME SO.**

 **4\. THIS STORY/ SERIES WILL NOT LINK WITH ANY OTHER STORIES/ CROSSOVERS, APART FROM THIS STORY.**

 **5\. I hope you enjoy the story coming your way.**

 **± HynotisisAnime Reader ±**

 **(P.S: I'm new here)**


	2. What was THAT!

"Don't worry mum!" a girl said as she walked out of the house with her bike "I'll be home before you know it!"

Icy, a ordinary 16-year-old teenager, was on her summer vacation. She was riding her ice blue bike to Gardenia Park. Her hair was so long that it reached to her hips. She wore an blue t-shirt, inserted with a snowflake. Her belly button was showing. She wore a light blue skirt, with diamond studs on the sides of it, then light blue heels. It wasn't safe for riding, wearing her high heels and skirt, but who cares? The most important thing is that she was on her summer vacation.

'Finally,!' Icy thought as she was riding her bike 'Six long and enjoyable weeks off school... but six hot ones too.'

Icy,(as her name described it,) had never been a fan of the heat. And she didn't know why. Whether it was winter, she would go out in her best dress, and go make a snowman or snow angel. The most weird thing? She never caught a cold. No. Not one.

Finally, Icy was at Gardenia Park. With its magnificent waterfalls, and such atmosphere, it was no wonder everyone here likes it. The long white hair rode on her bike, until she saw a bike lock. And not far were some benches. With a waterfall view... and...

"ICE CREAM!" Icy exclaimed loudly, as she went to put her bike on the lock, got her purse out from her pocket, and running like a child to the ice-cream stand.

As a child, Icy favourite food had always been ice-cream. She would ask it for breakfast, lunch and dinner... even before she went to bed! She would go into a tantrum if she didn't get it. And so she ate it every day, never getting bored of the same thing, and not getting sick from it... and she still adored the cold dessert today.

As she went running up to the ice-cream stand, going to ask for one vanilla or bubblegum ice-cream, she heard a big explosion from the bushes nearby. Then hearing a voice from the same bushes nearby.

"You beast!" a voice said "You will never get your hands on The Faust Robe of Daurdabla!"

"What was that!" a startled Icy said " I better go investigate."

She put the purse back in her pocket... the ice cream was just going to have to wait until next time. She got her bike out of the lock, and rode her way to the incident had been.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: First chapter here! And this is not Stella in the next chapter. I wonder if you can guess. The next update: Very soon.**

 **Terminology Used:**

 **Faust Robe of Daurdabla: A** **Relic** **used in Season 3 of Symphogear. The word 'Relic' will be introduced later in the story.**

 **± HynotisisAnime Reader ±**


	3. Meeting Darcy (A new adventure begins)

Icy peddled as fast as she could to the bushes. As she reeled to the bushes, she got off her bike and had a peak behind them. She could not believe what she saw.

 _A girl who had brunette hair, likely the same length as her, with a purple sparkly top showing her belly button and a purple sparkly skirt, with purple high heel boots, fitted with purple wings, was fighting a yellow ogre with a blue denim jumpsuit. What really caught Icy's attention, is the harp that the girl was holding. It's first layer was coloured purple, but the second layer was a thicker shade of gold with blue._

"So _that_ must be the Faust Robey thing!" Icy said loudly, but loud enough so only her and her alone can hear. She was just staring at the harp, wondering why it was so important. It was only a harp. What was so special about it? Then a shout nearby snapped Icy back to reality.

"You beast!" The girl said "I'll use my Shadow Vortex!" A dark purple sonic wave suddenly appeared in her hand and then throwing in at the ogre. It was a bad attempt, as the ogre only reflected it back using his right arm. As the girl saw the attack coming back, she didn't have time to dodge it, thus having her attack hitting her, then fell flat on the floor.

Icy felt really bad about the girl. Poor her having to fight someone so mean. She kept watching as the ogre reeled closer to the fairy. But not taking a lot of steps.

"Weak fairy!" the ogre said "Once I done with you, not only will I have you Relic, but the Trix will be the most unstoppable group in the world...! And they'll stop calling me an idiot... Minions! Finish her off!"

Red-like creatures were fired up ready to attack the girl with blue energy. Now Icy felt _really_ sorry for the girl. She went up in front of the girl where she could protect her. She knew it was certain death for her, but she'd rather die herself, letting the girl get away from the trouble with her harp, than seeing her die with her very own eyes. As the creatures' blue energy suddenly headed towards the girl, Icy stood in front of her, putting her right hand in front of her, thus making a shield of ice.

"Hey! You leave her alone!" Icy said as the shield of ice she created suddenly reflected the blue energy back to the creatures, thus defeated them, as they suddenly went into mid air. It was only the ogre left.

The brunette-hair girl just looked at Icy in a shocked way.

"Why you!" The ogre shouted filled with anger. As he went up to Icy, she suddenly made a few ice shards appear out of her hand, and piercing the ogre. The weird thing was that he didn't bleed one bit. It was like he was immortal.

"I will get revenge!" The ogre said before he disappeared.

'Where did he go?' Icy thought with curiosity 'More importantly, how could I do _that_!' She was examining her hands, making sure they weren't hurt or anything.

"Thanks so much." said the girl behind her. She was starting to get up, which turned Icy's attention to her.

"Well, you're welcome. What was I going to do? Stand there and do nothing? By the way, what's your name."

"Darcy." the girl said "I'm a fairy." She saw Icy's eyes glued to the harp. "Oh, you're wondering about the Faust Robe of Daurdabla?"

"Yes. Why is it so important?"

"Well, it's a relic, which can make my powers _way_ stronger than they are now- however, in order to use it, I have to burn my memories. And I don't know what will happen if it falls into the wrong hands. Especially the Trix."

"The Trix? Who are those guys?"

"Only like the worst witches in the magic dimension. They consist of Bloom, Flora and Musa. Best to stay away from them."

"Magic Dimension?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're from Earth. But you should _really_ consider going to the Magic Dimension and studying at Alfea. We could become roommates!"

"Magic Dimension? Alfea? Roommates? Ok, what is this all about?"

"Well, during that battle with that ogre, Knut, I suddenly realise that you have powers. Meaning you have the right to go to one of the magic schools. You see, I have powers too, and I go to the school of Alfea, which is the school for fairies. If you go there, then you can learn a multiple variety of spells and transformations."

Icy thought hard for a while. Learning how to control her powers (even though she didn't believe in it yet) will be very fun. But she have to abandon her family and her last year at school to do so. But she rather learn to control her powers than put everyone in trouble. So...

"Yes. Of course I'll go to Alfea. But first, I have to tell my mum and dad. Like to come?"

"Of course I will."

And so, Darcy changed to her civilian clothes, which was a purple school uniform. Icy was surprised that Darcy wore glasses. And a school uniform. Icy got on her bike, riding slowly, while Darcy just walked.

"Darcy. Your uniform. Does that represent Alfea?"

"No. I just wear it for my civilian clothes."

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: This is the second chapter. Hope you liked it. If you read my profile, then the first Winx Club Crossover will be coming very soon. Hopefully before Christmas. The rest plan to come out in 2016.**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reader±**


	4. To Alfea!

Darcy and Icy were walking to Icy's house (Well, at least that whats Darcy's doing.) Once they reached, she let Darcy in front of her so she could press the doorbell, and she wouldn't be seen. But instead, Darcy went in front of Icy.

"Go ahead. Press it." Those were Darcy's four and only words of encouragement.

Icy looked at the door, then the doorbell, then Darcy, then took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. Then someone opened the door. A female with blond hair opened the door. She looked nothing like Icy.

"Why hello there!" The blond-haired woman said. She looked at Darcy "And who may she be?"

Icy looked at Darcy "Oh, well." Icy studdered with her words "This is Darcy here. I was wondering if she could stay here for a while. And I have something to say to you. You and dad."

"Why of course you may come in, take a seat and we'll get talking." Then she called from upstairs "Frank! Get downstairs! Our _daughter_ has something to tell us. And we have a special guest here, so you better dress smart."

As soon as Darcy and Icy were settled in, Frank got into some decent wear, and Icy's mum got some refreshments, all four were ready to talk.

"So Icy?" her mum started "What is it that you want to tell us?"

Icy took a deep breath (yes, again) and started "So, basically. Darcy said that I'm a fairy. And she wants me to go to Alfea. With her."

"Fairy. You? Icy, this _isn't_ a joke. Fairies _don't_ exist." Her dad said.

"This isn't a joke." Darcy stood up " I saw it with my own two eyes. She was throwing ice and snow out of her hands. And I'm a fairy too. You gotta believe me!" Then she put an illusion ball in her hands.

"No way!" Icy's dad seemed to stare at it. Her mum just stared at it. Then she put the ball down.

The two grown-ups took a brief minute to process what they saw. Then one of them spoke up.

"Well, if it is true that you got powers, and Icy _might_ have some, maybe it would be the best for her to go to Alfea."

The two girls jumped around the place, celebrating this magical moment.

"Just one question" Frank stepped in "Where _is_ this place you call Alfea."

"In the magical dimension." Darcy answered

Both parents were shocked.

"Then that's on another planet then! How are we going to get there."

"Don't worry, I can teleport you there."

"Phew! For a while there, I thought I was going to make a 10 hour car journey!"

"Car journey?" The now confused Darcy said "You don't take the car to the magic dimension."

* * *

While the conversation was going on, Icy started packing her clothes into her blue suitcase. She packed a pile of clothes for the semester, her toothbrush and toothpaste, some books (even though she wasn't a fan of them), about 10 shoes, and her nightgown.

In her light blue backpack, she packed some stationary and paper so she can write to her mum and dad, and her phone. Nothing else was needed.

Then she went downstairs.

* * *

Darcy, Frank and Icy's mum were all ready by the time Icy got downstairs with her things. It was achually quite suprising how many things she packed into there.

"Are you _sure_ you need those stuff?" Her mum asked

"I'm perfectly alright!" exclamed Icy. She was too exicted to feel the load she was carrying.

"So..." Darcy said as the portal was ready "Are we ready yet?"

"All ready and set!"

"Then here we go!"

As the portal opened, it sucked the four in. Then it closed.

That was it. Until Icy leared that spell, there was no going back for anything.

 **A/N: OMG! Sorry for the slow update, but with school, homework, revision, and just pure laziness going on, I had no time to update. But hey! Since it's the Christmas Holidays, maybe the story might move along some.**

 **Also, if you go on my profile (Here!) you can find a mini one-shot for Christmas, and a new crossover that I made. Go check it out!**

 **And, there might be one or a few mistakes in here about grammar. Sorry, but I'm using a different browser (If you haven't heard) which has _no_ auto-check. I might go back to Safari on the next chapter.**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reads±**

 **(P.S: At least the new browser doesn't bug in with my name. On the outro on my A/N's. That's what I mean.)**


	5. Welcome to Alfea!

**A/N: This will be a** ** _very_** **short chapter, just for your notice... other than that... Enjoy!**

Darcy, Icy and her parents arrived in the woods of Magix. It was only one step away from the Alfea School for Fairies.

"Welcome to Magix!" Darcy introduced to the family "Well, the woods of Magix... this is one step away from the doors to Alfea!"

Icy wasn't paying attention... she was just too elated to go to Alfea. She was only one step away... well, dreamland came crashing down when Darcy and her parents were walking, and Icy _had_ to run to catch up.

Suddenly, the two girls and parents were close to Alfea, when suddenly there was an unfortunate incident... while Icy and Darcy passed through, Icy's parents were blocked by a force field.

"Hey!" Icy's father spoke up "What's this?"

Icy turned around to see that her parents were not moving anywhere. She was in confusion as to seeing her parents not following her.

"Why aren't you moving?" Icy asked

"It's because..." Icy's father began as he tried to break the thing that was blocking him and his wife "That this...stupid...thing... is blocking us from getting any further."

Icy put her hand to where her parents were standing, but, "I can't feel anything." Icy said with her face in shock.

Darcy turned her head around to see what the problem was, before turning around again to see the problem. "Oh. This barrier is supposed to keep humans away from Alfea." Darcy said as she turned to the trio, and then the parents "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't take you any further than this."

The parents look ashamed.

"On the other hand, I could teleport you back home."

"Yes please. Thank you." Icy's mum said.

"Then it shall be." Darcy said as she yelled out Illusion Teleport and opened a portal to where the two parents were going- the mum and dad jumped in, and went back to Gardenia, knowing that this will be the last time that they will see their daughter for a _very_ long time.

Icy and Darcy continued walking, until they reached a big blue and pink building. Icy looked in shock at the big building, and Darcy only said three words.

"Welcome to Alfea!"

 **A/N: Her first few days at Alfea are going to be explained in the next five or so chapters.**

 **Sorry if this was _very_ short to you. I wanted to convert two chapters together, but after looking at my 'Learning the Magic of Friendship' Fanfic, I just decided _'nah!'_**

 **The next chapter might be longer. Who knows!**

 **Well, until next time (Or in the 'Learning of Magic of Friendship Fanfic I made, since this will be the next book updating.)**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reader±**

 **Books updated by order (First-Last Update):**

 **Learning the Magic of Friendship**

 **Every Witch Winx**

 **Good Fairy, Dark History (Chapter 2 is up for reading)**

 **Winx Club (Season 1 Remake)**


	6. Welcome to Alfea (Starting the Tour)

**A/N: YES... I HAVE DONE MY EXAMS... I AM NOW ACTIVE ONCE MORE!**

 **Sorry for being so inactive. I have to do a lot of exams, and well, just completely forgot all about Fanfiction. I had a look at my email and realised that people LOVED my fanfiction, even though I was inactive.**

 **So... from today (July 5th, 2016) to September, I will be VERY active. After that, I don't know what will happen. Whether I'll still be active or I become inactive once more. But I do tweet on twitter quite a lot. You can add me ( HynotisisAmore), to follow updates!**

 **Anyway, enough of that! CONTINUE TO THE STORY!**

 **~HynotisisAnime Reader~**

As they walked nearer the Alfea building, Icy was looking at all the tall, big building... only to bump into a lady with short, brown hair, wearing what seemed to be maiden clothing- and she was NOT pleased.

"Name". The lady said firmly

Icy just stood there looking at her, wondering what to reply to her.

"That's Griselda". Darcy whispered into Icy's left ear "Better does not get on her bad side".

"I'm waiting!" Griselda said again, looking VERY serious this time.

"Say to her that you're Princess Glabella. She was meant to come to Alfea this year, but she took an offer to study overseas."

"Well..." Icy started "My name is Princess Glabella."

"Hmm... Princess Glabella..." Griselda murmured to herself until she found it "Aha! Princess Glabella of Prandelli. Looking forward to your first year at Alfea?"

"Yes, I am." Said Glabella (Icy).

"Good," said Griselda as she turned to Darcy. "And you?"

"Darcy, Princess of Arizonada"

Griselda ticked her off the list as well as icy (Glabella). "Ok. Have fun on your first year at Alfea!" said Griselda, as she started to look happier now.

There, they went into the entrance hall, where they met with other fairies coming from different parts of the Magic Dimension. Then appeared the Head of Alfea... Faragonda.

"Hello, all new fairies." Faragonda said, starting her speech "Welcome to the Alfea College for Fairies. Not only will you have an enjoyable time here, but you are studying in one of the three most prestigious colleges in the Magic Dimension."

Icy looked shocked... the fact that she was going to be studying in one of the three most prestigious colleges in the Magic Dimension looked like a **_big_** deal.

"Over next door, we have the second out of the three most prestigious colleges in the Magic Dimension. Red Fountain for Specialists. And next door to Red Fountain, we have Cloud Tower... the School for Witches... DON'T go near the witches."

"What's wrong with the witches?" Icy whispered to Darcy.

"Witches... are evil." Darcy said "They have dark magic, and would want to steal your powers as well as my harp. Better not go near one just to be safe."

"Now we will start on the tour." Faragonda said, grasping the attention of Darcy and Icy again "This way."

The fairies all followed Faragonda and the rest of the staff, as they started their tour around the big college of Alfea...

 _To be continued..._


End file.
